


Anger

by Oddness101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but nothing graphic, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddness101/pseuds/Oddness101
Summary: The nations respond to anger in different ways. Some are quiet, some are loud. All are dangerous.Aka short character studies for the countries.





	1. Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of studies on how each country would deal with anger. The writing style is different from all of them and I'm incapable of keeping a schedule. Sorry?

Russia is terrified of himself. He is aware of something deep, deep inside him, something that has snapped. Russia is terrified of the color red. He knows the flood of that damned color all too well. Russia is terrified of Lithuania. He sees proof of the monster he could be, the monster he is, spread in jagged lines across the Baltic nation's back. Russia is terrified of the memories of a time his vision was hazed with red, his eyes burned violet, and everyone paid dearly for his rage. Russia is terrified of himself.


	2. America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second one I ever wrote and it kinda shows? The style is way different so sorry

America's anger in methodical and stinging. He watches his opponent build themselves a castle of blusters, coaxing them, giving them just enough logical resistance to frustrate them, disrupting the already-unstable foundation of false confidence. Then, he takes it apart. He takes a sadistic pleasure in watching his opponent's carefully balanced house of cards come crashing down around them with one well placed blow. Head tilted downward, staring up through his eyelashes, he flicks at the weakest point, and brings down strongholds with a word. His anger is easy to spot. His eyes sharpen. His body relaxes. He speaks slowly and softly, ridding his voice of any laughter it may have held moments ago. He stares his opponent in the eyes until they have to look away. He talks formally, using country names, “sir”, “mister," and "ma'am." The respectful titles sound like slurs in his mouth. His anger leaves onlookers terrified and his opponent in shambles. His anger and danger are synonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the request thing. If you've got an idea I'd love to hear it!


	3. England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one after America but before Russia, so it's a little dicey. I like it though

England has always run hot. Usually, his anger is fairly pitiful. A few shouted words and perhaps a swung fist. A few degrees up from his normal temperament.  Occasionally alcohol-induced. Other times, his anger is  _ devastating.  _ His anger sets free years and decades of pent up spite and brings to the surface grudges that are centuries old. His tongue is sharp and his gaze is burning, acid green eyes boring into their target. He spits insults that cut deep and don't heal cleanly, leaving open wounds to fester. He is notorious for going too far, kicking when his opponent is down. He is a forest fire. Uncontrollable, horrible, and absolutely deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know which I bother with the requests thing at all. Just tell me if you liked it. Please?


	4. Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is most similar to Russia's which means I probably wrote it at 3 AM. I'm really sorry these are so short, but I'm just not good at writing long things.

Canada does not cry. Ever. His anger is messy, true, but he has not cried since his men fell around him in the yellow-green air, since is sons were poisoned by their very breath and he could not die with them. Instead, Canada's anger is a tornado. Short lived, but horribly violent. Canada yells. He rants. He screeches. He throws a fit. He throws objects. He throws punches. The strength he's kept hidden for so long he forgot he had it comes into play. The other wakes badly injured, or does not wake at all. Canada wakes with blood on his hands and in his hair, but no tear tracks marr his cheeks. After all, Canada does not cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, requests, comments, etc. The same end notes you get from pretty much every author.


	5. Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request! This one was a little difficult to write, because the wording had to be done carefully. But it's here, in a semi-reasonable timeframe!

Antonio is cheerful and optimistic, and remains so is the face of nearly all adversity. Antonio does not get angry. Spain gets angry. Spain revels in madness, with burning eyes and a frozen heart. Spain is bloodstained teeth and the smell of smoke, salty tears and torn flesh. Spain is anger. Wild, untamed anger, leaving a burnt path of pain and terror in his wake. Spain is buried deep, deep in the darkest corners of Antonio’s mind, gnawing at his ropes and tearing at his surroundings. Antonio knows that, however much he ignores him, Spain is a part of Antonio, just as a riptide is part of an ocean. A thought pattern here, a burst of emotion there. A harsh word, a threatening motion. All are Spain, taking what he can from Antonio’s careful control. When he is freed, there will be blood. But for now, Antonio is the sea, and Spain is but a current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more requests, specifically Latvia and China, so those should be coming. Again, feel free to tell me who you'd like to see!
> 
> A quick little thing, though. This is NOT meant to be a representation of any personality disorders or anything like that. I guess you could read it that way, but I thought of it as separate names to differentiate between Antonio's conscious thinking and his subconcious violent tendencies. They just show his rational mind knowing that his instability is dangerous, and suppressing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests! But let's be honest, who's actually gonna read, this let alone comment?


End file.
